halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
John Tate
'''John Tate' (b. August 1981) was a character in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later played by Josh Hartnett. Biography John Tate was born in August 1981 to Keri Tate and an unknown father. John knew of his mother's past life as Laurie Strode and the night his uncle Michael Myers had came back into her life to try and kill her. He was used to his mother's nightmares and watched as she suffered from the trauma of her past. As a result of that night, Keri was over-protective of her son, rarely letting him leave her sight, and never celebrated Halloween. John was a student at his mother's school,Hillcrest Academy and had a girlfriend named Molly Cartwell. On October 31 1998, John received a birtday card from his father, which was two months late. He then discussed wanting to go on the school trip to Yosemite. Keri, however, didn't want John to leave her sight and denied him the chance of going on the trip. Later in the morning, John told his best friend Charlie and his girlfriend Sarah that he wasn't allowed to go on the trip. Molly told him that she was also not allowed to go on the trip so the four friends decided to have an romantic evening to themselves since all the other students were going to be gone for the night. John and Charlie wanted to get some supplies for the night but they needed to get towards town. John reasoned with the security guard Ronnie to let them go as long as they returned to class before lunch was over. At first Ronnie was unsure to let them go as he had let them out before, and Keri had threaten to fire Ronnie if it happened again. In the end, he agreed to let them out. As soon as they got into town, John waited as Charlie stole some wines from a store and as they were returning to school, they bumped into John's mother. John and Keri argued about what he was doing outside as he felt he has deserved a chance to do what he wanted and was tired of his mother ways. He told her that Michael Myers was dead and wasn't going to attack them anytime if he hadn't done anything in 20 years. Keri drove them back to the school but they didn't realize that Michael was watching them and now followed them back. Right before classes started, John sent a her a flower boquet and directions on where to met him. Once she arrived, she saw that John had set up a Halloween dinner for them later on the night. They went back to their classes where John tried to make Molly laugh. After class was over, Keri told her son that she realized he was right and decided to let him go to Yosemite. He was upset that he was now allowed to go since he already made plans but he now planned to hide while his classmates left for the trip. He and Charlie were sneaked in by their girlfriends and got ready for their night. Sarah wanted the alcohol but they needed a corkscrew to get it open. Charlie went to go find one and Sarah soon followed. John eventually heard a loud noise and decided to check up on them after they were gone for too long. Molly went along with him into the kitchen where they found a trail of blood that led to the hanging body of Sarah. Molly and John turned ahead to see Michael Myers standing in the doorway. Confused on who he was, the couple ran away from him and stopped to discuss what they were going to do next. This short break allowed Michael to catch up and grab Molly by the hair and he was about to kill her until John tried to fight Michael. Michael dropped Molly and focused on John now and stabbed him in the leg. Molly grabbed a rock and smashed it into Michael's face and ran off with John towards the dorms. The gate was locked so Molly had to find the keys while Michael was closing in on them. She finally got the gate open but dropped her keys in the process and Michael was now already close enough to kill them. Michael tried to slice at them through the gate but was unsuccesful at getting to them. He then noticed the keys and was about to open the gate when John's mother opened the door for them and let them in. Keri then told her son and Molly to hide in the closet while she was going to deal with Michael. Moments later, Molly and John were told by Keri to come out and they ran towards her car while Michael was still coming after them. Once they reached the gate to the school, Keri got out and opened the gate and told Molly to drive towards the Becker's house and call the ambulance and police. Once he realized Keri wasn't going with them, John pleaded with his mother to not go back but she told them that she would be right behind them and Molly did as she was told and drove off with John. After it seemed Michael was defeated, John and Molly returned to the school with the police and ambulance. He then witnessed his mother getting an axe, stealing a cop's gun and driving off in the ambulance van that had Michael inside.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Sometime after the events of 1998 after it was discovered that Michael had switched clothes with an EMT, Laurie had John hidden away for his safety against his uncle. Halloween: Resurrection (mentioned in script) Appearances * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurrection (photograph) Notes and Trivia * In Kevin Williamson's pitch, John's name was originally Mitch and his relationship with his mother was worse than it was in the movie. Mitch was also very cocky and was dating Sara. * If the film is to be be taken as in continuity with the previous ones, it is possible that Jamie Lloyd would be the half-sister of John, and Steven Lloyd his nephew. * For years, fans of the franchise had provided theories saying that Jimmy from Halloween II might be the husband of Laurie and the father of Jamie or John. In a'' Halloween'' fan film script titled The Redemption, Laurie reveals to John that Mr. Tate was his adopted father and that Jimmy was his real father. Before the events of Halloween 4, the family got into a car accident and Jimmy had died. Laurie thought Jamie was too but she saw John crying and they ran off to California. Laurie later found out about Jamie's death and while at Grace Anderson Sanitarium, she finally told John about everything including having a nephew (Jamie's son, Steven). References Category:1980's births Category:Myers Family Category:Strode Family Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Male characters Category:Survivors Category:Primary protagonists